Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $50.3\%$
$50.3$ percent = $50.3$ per cent = $50.3$ per hundred $50.3\% = \dfrac{50.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{50.3\%} = 0.503$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.